


Heat On One Miami Night

by ficbredeamor



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Car Sex, Love, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbredeamor/pseuds/ficbredeamor
Summary: While being stuck inside a limo after the show in Miami during their Sing Blue Silver tour, John and Roger explore themselves when rain begins to pour onto them.
Relationships: John Taylor/Roger Taylor (Duran Duran)
Kudos: 8





	Heat On One Miami Night

**Author's Note:**

> For all of my RoJo shippers. Hope you would love this. ❤

One night after a show at the Hollywood Sportatorium, in Hollywood, Florida, the Durans are in separate limos, Nick, Simon and Andy are in one and John and Roger are in the other. While the other limo is passed onto another drive way and into the exit, John and Roger's limo had almost ran out of gas. 

Sadly, the driver goes for a complete stop while entering an empty parking lot, few miles away from the gas station. The driver tells John and Rog, "Sorry to say that the limo is out of gas, I'll go get some at a nearby gas station, so you guys stay inside till I return to fill it up."

They both groan and lean back from their seats. The driver leaves and John and Rog are not having it. 

"This is going to take forever to let him get gas", says Rog.

"Well, we are alone here aren't we", says John.

Rog leans on the side of the window of the limo and John looks at him with lost in his eyes. 

A sense of his touch awaits him and wants to find true love inside of him. 

"Hey, Rog? You ever do this like... you know.. in here?", John says.

Roger looks at his gorgeous mate with his eyes glistened into the light.

"Well... I've never done it in here before but..."

"Do you want to?"

Tiny drops of rain started to fell on the tinted windows. 

Roger swallows into his mouth and takes off his shirt, showing off his bare chest. 

John smirked. "That's what I thought."

He takes off his shirt and looks sharply at him and slowly leans down to kiss him firmly. They both exchanged moans and pure intensity hits them. 

John and Rog both lean down on the floor of the limo, both started to grind one another.

"Ohhh, Fuck John", moans Rog

John lets him out with a huge sigh and kisses his neck while grinding him.

Their moans and shudders create a huge fog between the windows while the rain is still dripping into them. 

John slides his right hand into Rog's trousers and grabs his member, stroking him.

His moans became deep and smooth so that he let's out his breath even more. 

John takes off his trousers and boxers. Rog does the same and blushes at John's *hot and spicy* member. 

"Oh my.", Rog says

"You like what you see?", says John  
Roger nodded. 

John smirks and goes down to Roger's member and sucks down the way in, which let Roger moan really hard.

"Oh my God, John. Go deep down low. Oh yeah."

John goes deep down more until his cum comes out of him. Some of it is on his face. 

Roger licks off the remains on his face and kisses him on the lips passionately. 

"My turn now.", Roger smirks.

He trails his kisses on John's chest and into the lower torso and to where his member is.

His mouth watered and lets him go deep down inside.

"Oh holy sh*t, Rog!"

John moans hard and deep and lets Rog get what he deserves.

Rog goes deep more until his remains came out of him. 

"My lord John. You have a lot to fill."

John smiles and kisses him deeply.

Their bodies are on each other and began to rub against them.

Moaning and groaning for the remaing of the evening was the most delectable that any man has dreamed to do. 

They reached to their climax and let go of each other. 

Trying to catch their breath and sit up to their seats, Rog leans down on John's chest and said, "Let's sleep together, without the clothes on."

"What about the driver who's getting the gas?"

"I don't think he'll be back for the car to start again, besides he's been gone for more than 2 hours now" 

John smiles and leans on to the edge of the limo seat cuddling Rog in his arms and says to him, "I love you and I'll never let you go"

Rog smiles and kiss him and they both fell asleep while the rain still comes down outside the limo for what is to remain for the rest of their night. 

The End.


End file.
